


Folk Tales |Vinsmoke Sanji x Reader|

by dorkinsas



Category: One Piece, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fantasy Violence, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mentions of Slavery, Reader is a Straw Hat, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkinsas/pseuds/dorkinsas
Summary: The best friend of Sanji and Hostess to the Baratie, [Y/N] always loved fairy tales, myths, legends, folk tales, and tall tales because of the adventures in them. Now, she gets to go on her own."What's your favorite book?""Huh?""You're always reading, so you must have a favorite book.""I don't have a particular favorite. Because you can't compare Le Mort D'Arthur to Sleeping Beauty."
Relationships: Brook/Franky/Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro/Tony Tony Chopper/Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Folk Tales |Vinsmoke Sanji x Reader|

She could only remember seeing the darkness of the storm. Seeing the darkness of the storm that landed her in this situation. But at thr momebt that didn't matter. She laid, slung over a barrel that swayed against the water. She was too weak to look around her. Too weak. Too hungry. Too thirsty. But all she could see was a vast array of colors with a violet outline. 

If she could look up, she could see a path.A path guiding somewhere to safety. And if fate (or luck (depending on who what you believe)) would have it, she and the barrel floated onto a deck. A deck of a restaurant. And that is the last thing she remembered before her vision faded out, and she collapsed. When the young girl woke up, she was in a room. 

A room with two other people and the sweet aroma of food. She tried to sit herself up, but she ended up losing balance and the few grains of strength she had left. The older of the two individuals helped her sit up.

"Would you like some food miss?" The man held out the plate to her. She looked at it. A million small simple and complex thoughts went through her head. "My name is Zeff. This plate of food was made especially for you."

The girl took the plate and the fork from him, her fingers and arm shaking as she did so. She stabbed her fork into the assortment of fruits like a fruit salad and brought it to her mouth. The fruit was to get her blood glucose (sugar) up to start procuring energy within her body. Then came the steak (already cut into bite sized pieces) which would give her the protein she needed.

"Th-th-th-thank y-y-you." She stammered, her voice scratchy and hoarse.

"Sanji, would you go and get the lady a glass of water for her throat please?" Zeff asked the blonde boy about her age.

The boy let out some incoherent noises and words before he exited the room. The girl continued to eat her food keeping an eye on Zeff. She knew where he came from. She knew a question that would surely come. And she knew what would happen if she told the truth. She would be returned. Returned to the monsters that placed her aboard that ship.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Zeff asked.

"Hurr-ri-ri-ricane Sea-ea-eason." She struggled to say.

But the man seemed to understand. The girl finished her steak before going for the salad. Some nutrients that the steak nor the fruit gave her. This man... he seems to know how to heal someone on the verge of starvation. Or starving in general.

"Do you know what happened to the rest of them? The people on your boat."

"D-d-d-don't kn-kn-kn-know. D-d-d-d-don't c-c-c-care." She replied as the blonde boy walked in and handed her a glass.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"[Y-Y-Y-Y/N]." she stuttered.

"Well, [Y/N], this is Sanji." Zeff officially introduced the blonde boy to her as she drank her glass of water in one gulp.

She smacked her lips together. Still dry. Still chapped. "St-st-st-still th-th-thirsty."

Sanji took the glass and ran off again to refill it for the the [H/C] haired female. "Where are you from? Maybe I can take-."

"NO!" It was the first time she spoke without a stutter. It was the first time she spoke above a whisper. It was the first time he heard some emotion in her voice. "I ca-ca-can't go b-b-back."

"Why not?" The older man asked her.

"Cr-cr-cruel pe-pe-people." She replied.

"Well would you like to stay here then? You're at my restaurant. I'm the chef you see. And Sanji is my sous chef. I'm sure we can find a worthy role for you here. What do you say?" He asked her.

She nodded at him. "I-i-i-i'll like th-th-th-that ve-ve-very much, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Have any predictions and theories about you in this story? Arcs are you most looking forward to? Excited for me to continue? Don't forget to vote and comment😁!


End file.
